Vampire's Valentine
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Claire,Dice humor Yaoi. Just what does Claire has in mind for Daisuke this valentine? Sillyness, OOC. Happy Valentine for all fanficcers
1. Default Chapter

Vampire Valentine  
by YYY

J is in routine check up so Daisuke gets the afternoon off. "Call me if you need my assistance." The robot says to his partner.

Daisuke says goodbye to J and heads toward a noodle shop to get some lunch when a girl walks up to him.

"Hi." She smiles sweetly to Daisuke.

"HI. What's the matter, sweetheart? Where's your parent?" Daisuke asks kindly. The girl doesn't answer him. She stuffs a cell phone into Daisuke's hand and runs away.

"Hey, wait!" Daisuke shouts.

"What's the matter, Daisuke?" J asks as he feels Daisuke screaming. The phone in Daisuke's hand starts ringing.

"Some girl just stuff a phone in my hand and it's ringing now, hold on…" Daisuke says as he takes the call.

"Good afternoon, my dear Detective."

"I'm not your dear, Leonelli. What do you want?"

"Aww…not happy to hear my voice?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"You see that building in front of you? The one with the silver door? There is a bomb in there and it will activate in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?"

"Yes, the bomb is at the basement's support pillar. If you don't deactivate it, the whole building will come down and the 50,000 people in there will all die." Claire says casually, as if all those people's lives are of no important.

"Daisuke! Stay right where you are. It's too dangerous for you to go in there. I'm coming over to disarm the bomb right now." J says.

"You're too far away, J. You can't get here on time and disarm the bomb." Daisuke says.

"Daisuke! Don't go in!I'm coming!" J says as he unplugs himself from the machines.

Daisuke runs into the building, gets down to the basement and runs to the center of the building. Soon, he finds a bomb underneath one of the pillars.

"You found the bomb! I know you will, good job!" Claire's voice comes out from the cell phone. The Vampire must be watching him through the security camera.

Daisuke glares at the camera and says, "have fun watching me now. After I disarm the bomb I will make you pay for your prank."

Claire chuckles, "You only have 2 minutes 45 seconds to disarm the bomb. Better start working."

Daisuke takes a deep breath and unscrews the screws on the bomb. Claire continues to talking on the phone, "Can you do it? I hope you can. I hate to see 10 millions tons of steel come crushing down on your pretty blonde head. I will have no one to play with if that happen…"

"I'm not your playmate." Daisuke answers annoyed. The detective lightly and carefully opens the cover of the bomb; making sure he doesn't activate any hidden triggers that can set of the bomb when the cover lifts. There are tons of wires intertwining inside.

"Come on, my dear Detective. You only have1 minutes 39 seconds left."

"Stop calling me your dear." Daisuke says as he studies all the wires, following each to find out the route of the circuitry.

"I can practically hear your heart beating, 27 seconds now."

"I think I got it." Daisuke takes out the purple wire and starts to cut it.

"Are you sure it's the right one? The whole place will fall down if you made a mistake." Claire chants happily.

'Just have to stay claim and ignore Leonelli. I can do this.' Daisuke starts cutting the purple wire. The detective wishes he can cut off the phone but he doesn't have the time.

"10 seconds, Dice, any last words?" Claire teases.

"You can't get rid of me that easily and don't call me Dice." Daisuke scoffs at Claire. Only 3 more wire to cut, there is plenty of time.

9…8…7…

The red wire is cut…

6…5…4…

The blue wire is cut…

3…2…

Daisuke cut the green wire. The bomb stops. Daisuke lets out a breath of relief.

"Oh, dear detective. I forgot to mention there is a hidden trigger at the bottom of the bomb that's remote controlled. I have the controller right here in my hand." Claire laughs.

"Daisuke!" J shouts as he runs inside the building, but it's too late, Claire has pressed the button of the remote. The timer on Daisuke's bomb goes 'beep…beep...beep…'

"NO!" J shouts as the sound of explosion shakes the air.

TBC…


	2. boom!

"No!" J shouts as the sound of explosion fills the air. He closes his eyes as the impact of the explosion rushes toward him. Strangly, J isn't hurt as all. He is just all wet.

Daisuke lies on the ground. The last thing he remembers is the bomb went off and the explosion force sent him airborne. He then lands onto the ground with a loud 'splash'.

(Splash?) O.o

Where does the splash come from? It's not a "Bang" or a "Thud", but a "splash'…and the building didn't fall on top of him either. Daisuke looks around and sees a huge figure standing not too far away from him.

"J?" Daisuke asks. It takes him a while to figure out who that is cause J is completely brown. The robot has turn into a clay statue.

Daisuke tastes something sweet in his mouth. He then realizes he has lands onto a melted chocolate puddle (hence the splash :D) The bomb isn't filled with explosive. It's filled with melted chocolate that splattered all over him.

J didn't turns into a statue. J is just totally coated with chocolate. He is too confused to know what's going on so he just stands there and doesn't move.

"Ahahahahahahaha…if you have bunny ears you can be the Easter bunny. You look so yummy. Why don't you come and stay on top of my dinning table so I can see what you taste like?" Claire walks out from behind a pillar. The vampire is laughing so hard tears falls out from his eyes.

Daisuke flames, "what the hell is your damage? Lure me here just to play some stupid prank on me!"

Claire whips away his tears and says, "aww…you hurt my feelings. I went through so much trouble to give you chocolate for valentine and you call it stupid prank. I thought you will be happy."

"Only a total psychopath will be happy getting Valentine chocolate from you. I can charge you for destruction of public property, you know…"

"But my dear detective. This isn't a public property. This is one of my own buildings. As a matter of fact, I have a bathroom up there in the penthouse. If you want to take a shower I can wash your back for you, I can wash other parts of your body for you, too."

Daisuke ignores the vampire's words. "Come on, J. Let's get out of here." Says the teenage detective as he makes his exit. The robot follows him out.

"How unromantic. The detective left me. Oh well, there is always next time." The Vampire mutters. He turns to his servants and says, "clean up this place."

"Yesh, sir, we'll get this place clean up at once. Oh, this package comes in for you today." One of the servants says as he gives Claire a box.

"Great! The handcuffs and blindfold I ordered came in!" Claire cheers. Oh, yeah. A cuffed and blindfolded Dice on Claire's bed will make Claire very happy. O.o

""Next time, detective. Next time you're mine." Claire says.

The end.

Happy Valentine! Hope you all have a great time!


End file.
